


Con l'amore

by GosiElla



Category: Sammy & Co (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, Polski | Polish, Romance, Shipping
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:25:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GosiElla/pseuds/GosiElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uniwersum Żółwika Sammy'ego 2 i Żółwika Sammy'ego i spółki</p>
            </blockquote>





	Con l'amore

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I let translate it into other than Polish language, but remember about copyright. You can do it without ask me, but please let me know.

Ella- piękna, mądra, pełna uroku i wdzięku dziewczyna. Ona nie miała zielonego pojęcia, jak imponującym powodzeniem cieszy się u osób płci przeciwnej. Najmocniej marzył o niej Ricky, praktycznie, od kiedy tylko ją ujrzał. Nie interesowały go inne, próbujące z nim flirtować dziewczyny, on pragnął tylko Elli, gdy tylko była blisko niego, jego serce chciało eksplodować!  
Był jej najlepszym przyjacielem, zawsze gotowym jej pomóc i wysłuchać. Tak bardzo chciał jej powiedzieć, że jest mu umiłowana, najpiękniejsza, najmilsza, ale gdy próbował, wszelkie próby kończyły się fiaskiem. Jej oczy były tak cudowne, że nie mógł nic wyrzec, gdy tylko w nie spojrzał, a potem, gdy się ocucił i miał jej wyznać uczucie, zawsze ktoś lub coś mu przerwało.  
Ona z kolei wspierała go na każdym kroku, była taka słodka i piękna. Ricky mógłby patrzeć na nią godzinami. Dziękował losowi, że to właśnie Ellę postawił mu na drodze, tylko jej obecność mogła go uszczęśliwić.

\- Ricky!- szarego żółwika z przemyśleń wytrącił krzyk obiektu jego westchnień.

Zaraz po tym dziewczynka skryła zapłakaną twarz w jego klatce piersiowej.

\- Spokojnie, już dobrze- uspokajał ją czule, głaszcząc po głowie- Co się stało?

Popatrzyła na niego mokrymi od łez oczami i wydukała:

\- B-Bąbel...

\- Co ten łachudra ci zrobił?- spytał z lekkim zdenerwowaniem.

\- On, on mnie... p-poraził prądem, b-bo znów dostałam k-kolejną szóstkę z kartkówki, a p-potem nazwał mnie jajogłową- zdołała wykrztusić przez łzy.

\- Dobra, dosyć tego!- pomógł jej usiąść na jednej ze skał, a potem rozpędził się do ogromnej prędkości.

Przed sobą miał Bąbla. Tamten nie widział go, był tyłem. Ten łobuz dokuczał jego Elli od tygodnia, ale tylko słownie. Tym razem posunął się za daleko! Gdy tylko Ricky zbliżył się do skorpena, odwrócił go do siebie i spoliczkował, a Zalotka i Zgrywus popatrzyli na to z zainteresowaniem.

\- Słuchaj, jeszcze raz usłyszę albo zobaczę, że robisz Elli jakąkolwiek krzywdę, to mnie popamiętasz!- dorzucił Ricky i odpłynął.

\- Czekaj! Co on jej zrobił?- spytał Zgrywus.

\- Poraził prądem i nazwał jajogłową- odparł żółwik i odpłynął, mimo to usłyszał jeszcze:

\- A to ode mnie!- i krzyk rażonego prądem Bąbla.

\- "Ten Zgrywus chociaż raz zrobił coś tak, jak należało"- mruknął w myślach zadowolony Ricky.

Wracał do miejsca, gdzie zostawił Ellę, wciąż tam siedziała. Twarz jeszcze miała mokrą, ale już nie płakała.

\- Spokojnie, nie bój się go- zaczął szary żółwik- Od dziś będziemy pływać razem do i ze szkoły, nie pozwolę mu, żeby ci dokuczał.

\- Dziękuję- przytuliła się do niego- A co mu zrobiłeś?

\- Spoliczkowałem i kazałem, by przestał cię dręczyć, a potem jeszcze Zgrywus dosolił mu prądem.

\- To bardzo miło, że tak się o mnie martwisz, ale proszę, byś szukał bardziej dyplomatycznych rozwiązań od przemocy, dobrze?

\- Dobrze- tu chwycili się za płetwy i popłynęli w kierunku swoich jaskiń.

Gdy mieli się już żegnać, Ella odezwała się:

\- Ricky?

\- Tak?

\- To trochę głupie i ja... zrozumiem, jeśli się nie zgodzisz, ale czy możemy pływać razem... wszędzie?

\- Boisz się Bąbla...- domyślił się szary żółwik.

\- Mhm- przytaknęła jego rozmówczyni.

Tutaj Ricky podpłynął bliżej i przytulił ją mocno:

\- Jeżeli przez to poczujesz się bezpiecznie, to nie mam prawa się nie zgodzić.

\- Dzięki- odparła.

\- Ellu, Ricky, wiemy, że bardzo się lubicie, ale czy możecie się już puścić? Pora na obiad!- zawołały ich babcie, śmiejąc się.

Dzieci puściły się zarumienione, po czym dziewczynka pocałowała przyjaciela w policzek:

\- Do zobaczenia

\- Tak. Na razie- odparł.

To było niesamowite! Ella w końcu go pocałowała! Co prawda w policzek, ale jednak! Jej usta miały taki miękki dotyk...  
W nocy Ricky myślał o tym, co dziś przeszedł z dziewczyną swoich marzeń. Była taka słodka, gdy płakała. To po prostu anioł mieszkający w morzu!

\- Taka miła, skromna, uczynna, piękna...- westchnął pod nosem.

\- Ricky, wiem, że Ella bardzo ci się podoba, ale może w końcu zaśnij- odparła Rita.

\- Nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć, ona jest mądra, ale zbyt słaba, by się bronić. Zbytnio ulega wpływom i boję się, że ją stracę...

\- Posłuchaj, wnuczku. Od jutra pływacie przecież razem, będziesz mógł jej powiedzieć, co do niej czujesz. Poza tym jesteś twardy i silny, dasz sobie radę, broniąc jej. Ona czuje się przy tobie bezpiecznie, widać gołym okiem.

\- Nie, nie widać. Ja się tego od ciebie dowiedziałem.

\- Faceci...- Rita przewróciła oczami- Po prostu zaślepia cię to, jaka ona jest i nie widzisz tego, co czuje- wyjaśniła- A teraz dobranoc.

\- Dobranoc- odparł.

Następnego dnia Ricky podpłynął pod jaskinię Elli, akurat wyszła. Pożegnali się z dziadkami, po czym dziewczynka chwyciła przyjaciela pod płetwę. Nie odzywali się do siebie. Szary żółwik myślał, by zakończyć milczenie wyznaniem miłości swojej pięknej towarzyszce, ale czuł, że to jeszcze nie ten moment.  
Byli już przy szkole, gdy nagle podpłynął do nich Bąbel. Ella mocniej ścisnęła płetwę Ricky'ego i częściowo się za niego schowała. Skorpen przez chwilę patrzył na nich wrogo, a potem się roześmiał i odpłynął.  
Żółwiki popatrzyły po sobie zdziwione, po czym wpłynęły do szkoły.

Po lekcjach znowu płynęli razem, gdy usłyszeli szyderczy głos Bąbla:

\- Zakochana para!

\- Przynajmniej my do siebie pasujemy, nie to, co ty i Zalotka!- cisnął mu Ricky i szybko pociągnął Ellę za jeden z pobliskich kamieni. 

Obserwowali, co będzie się dalej działo. Widzieli, jak koledzy śmieją się z dwójki skorpen i wytykają ich płetwami, szczypcami, mackami i co oni tam jeszcze mieli...  
Zadowolony Ricky chwycił przyjaciółkę za płetwę i odprowadził ją do jej pieczary. Dziewczynka powtórzyła wczorajszy gest i pożegnali się.

W nocy Ellę i Ricky'ego obudził jakiś dziwny hałas. Dochodził od strony szkoły. Szybko tam popłynęli. Zajrzeli do środka, Pan Lucjusz mocno chrapał, a oprócz niego nikogo tam nie było.  
Znów usłyszeli rzężenie, tylko tym razem było nieco dalej. Podążali za hałasem, aż w końcu zobaczyli dwa żółwiki w ich wieku. Jeden brązowo- czerwono- pomarańczowy, drugi w dwóch odcieniach niebieskiego.

\- Robert i Gloria?- zdziwili się przybyli.

\- Tak. Chcemy z wami porozmawiać- głos zabrał chłopiec- Ellu, pozwól- wyciągnął do niej płetwę, a gdy ją chwyciła, pociągnął nieco dalej.

Gloria i Ricky zostali, dziewczynka zaczęła z nim flirtować i opowiadać, jaka to jest nim zauroczona, jak bardzo go potrzebuje, a całe kazanie zwieńczyła zdaniem:

\- Nie wiem, co takiego widzisz w tej Elli. Ona nawet w połowie nie jest tak dobra jak ja- zrobiła słodkie oczka.

\- Masz rację. Jest decylion razy lepsza- odparł i chciał ją odepchnąć, ale w tym czasie ta przycisnęła swoje wargi do jego ust.

\- Widzisz, ten twój Ricky kocha inną- pokazał Robert Elli.

Dziewczynka popatrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem, po czym uciekła ze łzami w oczach. Robert popłynął za nią.  
Ricky'emu w końcu udało się odepchnąć od siebie Glorię i ruszył, w kierunku, gdzie popłynęła Ella.

\- Ciao!- pomachała mu błękitno-skóra, po czym mruknęła pod nosem zadowolona- Jeszcze do mnie wrócisz!

Szary żółwik musiał wyjaśnić swojej przyjaciółce całe zajście. Nie mógł jej stracić! Nie teraz, gdy już był tak blisko zdobycia jej serca! Nagle zauważył ją z Robertem, nie namyślając się długo zaczął płynąć w tę stronę, gdy nagle zobaczył, że Ella i jej towarzysz łączą swoje wargi w pocałunku.  
Jeszcze nigdy nie czuł takiej zazdrości! To on miał ją całować! Krzyknął:

\- Ella!

Zaskoczona dziewczynka oderwała się od pocałunku i spojrzała na niego.

\- Nie płyń!- nakazał Robert.

\- Załatwię to tu i teraz i da mi spokój- odparła, po czym podpłynęła do szarego żółwia.

\- Czego chcesz?- spytała ze złością.

\- Odzyskać cię! To wcale nie tak, jak myślisz!

\- Właśnie, że tak! Cały czas mnie okłamywałeś! A ja, głupia, ci ufałam! Co teraz? Może popłyniesz do tej swojej Glorii i wygadasz jej wszystko, z czego zwierzyłam się tylko tobie, co?!- tu odwróciła się i miała odpłynąć, gdy ten złapał jej płetwę i krzyknął:

\- Czekaj!

\- Zostaw mnie! Nie chcę cię znać!- tu podpłynęła do Roberta, który odprowadził ją do domu.

Przywlókł się za nimi i położył spać. Stracił jedyną osobę, dla której żył, którą niesamowicie kochał. Musiał ją jakoś odzyskać! Ona jeszcze będzie z nim!

Następnego dnia Ella przedstawiła Roberta Sammy'emu i Shelly. Ricky patrzył zazdrośnie na to, jak tamten trzyma dziewczynkę z płetwę. To on miał tam teraz stać! Nagle usłyszał dziadka swojej niedoszłej dziewczyny:

\- Robercie, jak wiesz, panuje co czteroletnia tradycja, że delikwent starający się o płetwę danej panny, musi przynieść jej perłę z wraku Szefa. Jeżeli się wycofa lub nie przejdzie próby pomyślnie, nie ma prawa więcej pokazywać się na oczy rodzinie. Akurat zadanie przypadło na ciebie.

\- I na ciebie, wnuku- zwrócił się Ray do Ricky'ego- Starasz się o płetwę Glorii.

\- C-co?! W życiu!- warknął, z obrzydzeniem wspominając wczorajszy pocałunek.

\- No, cóż. Chyba skłamałaś, bo on jest wyraźnie zafascynowany Ellą- żółw zwrócił się do dziewczyny, a tamta się zezłościła i odpłynęła.

\- Zatem, Robercie, czy podejmujesz się zadania? Wiedz, że jeśli ogłosisz walkower przed rozpoczęciem próby, twoje miejsce może zająć ktoś inny.

Ricky'emu wpadł do głowy pomysł, popłynął za Glorią.

\- Wiem, że tak naprawdę zależy ci na Robercie i wiem, jak możesz go odzyskać...- zwrócił się do niej.

\- Niby jak?- spytała.

\- Ma popłynąć po perłę do wraku Szefa. Musisz go przestraszyć tą wyprawą, żeby tam nie popłynął, wtedy ja zajmę jego miejsce, wywiążę się z zadania i odzyskam serce Elli. Opowiem Robertowi, że wcale nie było tak strasznie, a on popłynie po perłę dla ciebie.

\- W takim razie ruszajmy- odparła.

Na szczęście Robert nie podjął jeszcze decyzji. Gloria natychmiast do niego podpłynęła i zaczęła się zachwycać, jaki jest dzielny, że płynie do pełnego niebezpieczeństw i pułapek wraku, prosto w paszcze głodnych muren, gotowych zniszczyć każdego, kto stanie im na drodze, do Szefa- największego łobuza w oceanie i to wszystko z miłości.  
Gdy skończyła, Robert powtórzył:

\- Z miłości... tak, al-ale wiecie, ja chyba mam do odrobienia pracę domową z wczoraj.

\- Od kiedy ty odrabiasz prace domowe?- spytała Ella.

\- Ee... od teraz, na razie- i uciekł.

\- No cóż, kochanie, widzę, że nikt...

\- Ja się podejmuję zadania!- wystąpił Ricky wchodząc Sammy'emu w słowo.

Ella spojrzała na niego ze strachem. Naprawdę dalej go kochała. Nie chciała być z Robertem, ale incydent z Glorią ją do tego zmusił...

\- Nie rób tego! Poczekajmy rok!- położyła płetwę na policzku Ricky'ego, a on ją stamtąd zdjął i ucałował.

\- Nie martw się- rzekł gładząc jej skroń.

Sammy wyjaśnił delikwentowi, że po zabraniu perły, mureny i Szefu mogą go gonić, aż mu jej nie odbiorą, więc poradził mu, by przynajmniej jakoś ich ogłuszył czy odwrócił uwagę.

\- Pamiętaj, wszystkie chwyty dozwolone- przypomniał mu przywódca wioski- Ruszaj i powodzenia- rzekł na koniec.

Ricky wypłynął poza rafę, płynął równym tempem, musiał oszczędzać siły, ale też nie mógł dowlec się tam jutro. Nagle stanął przed samym wrakiem.  
Nie namyślając się długo, wpłynął do środka. Ani żywej duszy, pewnie wszyscy byli w górnym pomieszczeniu. Zajrzał tam, lekko wychylając głowę. Zauważył mureny, samego Szefa nie widział, ale słyszał jego głos. Skoro on nie mógł zobaczyć konika morskiego, to i vice versa. Delikatnie podpłynął i związał Marco i Filipowi ogony, na tyle mocno, by węzeł był solidny, ale też na tyle delikatnie, by się nie skapnęli. Po tym niepostrzeżenie podpłynął pod sam sufit i zsunął się zaraz za Szefa, pokazując murenom język.  
Te chciały zaatakować go z dwóch stron i tak zrobiły. Żółwik jednak uciekł w górę, a rozpędzeni Marco i Filip nie mogli przyhamować i węzłem sprzątnęli swojego zwierzchnika, po czym cała trójka wylądowała na szybie wraku.  
Ricky szybko wyjął perłę z kufra i zanim któryś z jego przeciwników zauważył, kim jest, wypłynął ze środka.

W lagunie czekali już na niego Sammy, Shelly, Ray, Rita, ale przede wszystkim Ella. Gdy tylko zobaczyła swojego wybranka płynącego z perłą, rzuciła się mu na szyję. Żółwik wręczył trofeum dziadkom swojej ukochanej, po czym odwzajemnił uścisk.

\- Ricky?

\- Tak?

\- Aż tak ci na mnie zależało?

\- Oczywiście, dalej zależy. Kocham cię, Ellu- wyznał.

\- Ja ciebie też- odparła.

\- Czyli... chcesz być moją dziewczyną?

\- Głuptasie...- zaśmiała się, a widząc jego zdziwioną minę, rzekła- Od dawna nią jestem.

\- Chodźcie, dajmy im trochę prywatności- zwróciły się Shelly i Rita do swoich mężów, po czym czwórka dorosłych wpłynęła do groty Sammy'ego. 

W tym momencie Ricky pocałował Ellę. Jej wargi były takie miękkie i słodkie! Pocałunek nie był namiętny, ale i tak wlali w niego całą swoją miłość.

Oczywiście szary żółwik wywiązał się z obietnicy, jaką złożył Glorii, dzięki czemu ona i Robert również stali się parą.

Po kilku latach chłopcy się oświadczyli swoim partnerkom i teraz są szczęśliwymi małżeństwami.

Koniec


End file.
